battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:DEathgod65/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Battlefield Series Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Preston.jpeg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bondpedia (Talk) 17:14, December 27, 2009 Hello, I just wanted to thank yu for cleaning up my Redford and Haggard pages. They werent very good and i like how you added quotes and stuff and cleaned up the layout. Im thinking of adding a sweetwater page so it like it if you read it over and cleaned it up a bit. Thank You. XHobbes 06:51, January 9, 2010 (UTC)xHobbes Image Copyrighting Dear Deathgod65 , Thank you for your contributions to the Battlefield Series Wiki, especially your images. However, some of the images you uploaded have been tagged the category Images needing review. This means either there is no license selected or the image is from Wikipedia, but you have not stated its original license. This applies to the following images: *File:AN-94.jpg *File:BFBC 2 Black Hawk Helicopter.jpg *File:BF vietnam M16.jpg *File:M1A2 BF 2.jpg *File:M16.jpg *File:Preston.jpeg As per Wikia policy, all images must be correctly licensed. Please read the tags on these images as well as Battlefield Series Wiki:Copyright and correct the licenses, or I regret they will have to be deleted. All images remaining in this category by March 31 2010 will be deleted. You co-operation would be appreciated, Any problems, message me Thank you, Bondpedia 14:13, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Extra Help No problem. Doc.Richtofen 14:50, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for putting in a good word for me. I won't let you down. Imrlybord7 20:23, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Admin This may sound odd to you, but it has been suggested to me several times recently that we need some more admins, and you many or may not have seen that I told User:Doc.Richtofen a few weeks ago that you were on my watchlist for an upgrade. So if you promise to try to be here regularly, I'm happy to offer you the job. - Bondpedia (Talk) 16:47, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :I understand you haven't been particularly active recently, if you don't respond by 5pm BST (noon EST) on March 31 then I'll pass it on. - Bondpedia (Talk) 16:49, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry about it. Upgraded - Bondpedia (Talk) 16:29, March 30, 2010 (UTC) BF:BC2 Maps Wow, that's one hell of a good edit! I commend you! SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 03:41, April 3, 2010 (UTC) :Alright then, keep up the good work. I'm still working on weapons. Lotta stuff to do... SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 04:01, April 3, 2010 (UTC) M1 Garand Assistance?? How do I get the M1 Garand? Like, I've played multiple battlefield games, but don't understand how to get it. I've played Battlefield 1942 and all of it's expansions, Battlefield Vietnam and BF:BC2, is there anyway I can get it with just those? I've understood that I need to play so many, but I still don't get it. PFC.Stockholm 20:48, April 6, 2010 (UTC) User:DEathGod65 Any relation? Did you forget your password or something? If so, I can transfer your admin over to the newer account. - Bondpedia (Talk) 11:03, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :OK then - Bondpedia (Talk) 12:00, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Categories What's with taking off all the categories of pages such as the Vought F4U Corsair or the 9M133 Kornet? SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 14:29, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :I can understand for weapons, but if they're vehicles, why take the Category:Vehicles off of them? SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 14:49, April 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok, I see you fixed it. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 14:59, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Oops, must have just confused myself with you taking it off from the Corsair. Oh well, what matters is that it's fixed. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 15:04, April 17, 2010 (UTC) RE:Weekly Poll It is supposed to be changed every Monday, along with the other featured content. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|''Doc.]] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|Richtofen]] 15:02, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, sorry, I'me very busy atm. Thanks for changing it. Don't worry about the results, I deleted most be accident anyway - Bondpedia (Talk) 16:05, April 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Nicley done, but yeah, shoulda waited. So you admins are gonna change it not this Monday, but the one after? SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 20:11, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Good, good. Any ideas for the next poll? SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 02:27, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :I like the one about the SPECACT. I was also thinking along the line of 'Do you like the new update for Battlefield: Bad Company 2 and the changes it brings?' -Yes, it's better now -No, it was fine before -I don't care (or something less, er, vulgar(?)) But for now, I think the SPECACT one is good; just wish they'd release it for PS3 already... SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 02:39, April 24, 2010 (UTC) News You should add to the site news that Doc.Rochtofen has become an administrator and about the major update for Battlefield: Bad Company 2 on PC. And change the poll. Either now or I guess next Monday, just because no one changed anything last Monday. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 20:16, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :Ok then. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 19:15, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Featured content I agree on the time scale, but not necessarilly the subject matter. I suggest we wait until consensus is reached - Bondpedia (Talk) 16:04, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Categories I think you deserve it, and anyway, if you think SSD deserves one, give him one! Think of it as a new awards policy! - Bondpedia (Talk) 13:08, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey Nice edit on Oasis over there. I'll try to make some of those boxes as well. Also, you have over 1000 edits now! SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 13:41, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :You live in Singapore? That's awesome! I was over there last January, really cool city. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 01:32, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :Really? What the hell, I thought conscription ended ages ago. You said you spoke Mandarin a bit; doesn't 50%> of the population speak it? Because when I was there, I was hopeless with the bit I knew. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 01:40, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, actually, I did notice that most of the people speaking Chinese were older. Heck, I remember addressing a young woman in Chinese and she didn't understand a word I said, but an old woman next to her was able answer me, although, I didn't really understand much... SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 01:50, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :Now that's surprising, since nearly everything is written in English, or at least, around where I was, which was the East, and that was, as you stated, a tourism place. I really wanna go back to Asia... Heh, sorry; moment of nostalgia. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 02:00, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :That's too bad, because I love traveling. It's always so exciting to take in a new culture (hence, why I like Asia so much, because it's so different). SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 02:08, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Admin requirements There has been a discussion on the matter Forum:Adding administrator requirements, and voting requirements/policy. Feel free to add your suggestions. - Bondpedia (Talk) 14:37, May 28, 2010 (UTC) That's okay...... I know this is kinda late, but; thanks for sending me that last message. :) -MerchantofDeath 15:35, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Messed up again..... Sorry, I really didn't mean to attack/insult/ridicule Sactage..... I only wrote that blog because I didn't want anyone joining the military without a good reason..... I'll apologize immediatly to Sactage..... -MerchantofDeath 20:28, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Admin usebox Thanks, it's looking good - Bondpedia (Talk) 16:52, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Imrlybord7 I'm not sure he is around. If you want to propose he lose his rights, post on the forums and we can discuss it. The same might go for other old admins too... - Bondpedia (Talk) 16:33, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Sig policy Just to say, in relation to Battlefield Wiki:Signatures Policy, if your planning to use Template:DG65 you may have to adapt it - Bondpedia (Talk) 17:24, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Thats OK then. And it looks great - Bondpedia (Talk) 17:51, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Funny you should ask that. I was just designing myself one, nothing fancy, but It'll be ready soon - Bondpedia (Talk) 17:57, June 3, 2010 (UTC) What do you think? - 'Bondpedia' (Talk) ( )'' 18:19, June 3, 2010 (UTC) RE:Congrats Yeah, thanks a lot! I'm thrilled to see that I'm making a good impression. By the way, I was absent yesterday, mind filling me in on anything important? SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 20:18, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Good, I'll join in on the discussion about Imrlybord7 and those other inactive admins. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 20:33, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Veteran Well. Thank you very, very much! - ''Bondpedia (Talk) ( )'' 10:31, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Editor's Award Thanks a lot! I've mounted it on my user page :P SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 20:57, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Re: Awards I'll try. It's hard for me to do so though, as I explained in one of my blogs. I will attempt to help though. If you could point me to some pages that require help, I'll gladly fix 'em up! 404 Error [[User talk:Sactage|'File Not Found']] 15:58, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Trusted User Scheme I was thinking non-admins, but Doc seems to think it should be rollbacks - ''Bondpedia (Talk) ( )'' 10:51, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Founder Well, that's before even my time. But I know it was founded by User:Lcarsdata in November 2006. Then User:Trabdood took over in January 2008. Then I arrived in April 2008. Why'd you ask? - ''Bondpedia (Talk) ( )'' 11:35, June 7, 2010 (UTC) So I saw. I've actually just noticed I was wrong, before User:Lcarsdata there was User:Cynical, and before that, Arks93 who founded the site on February 22 2006. I'll keep digging... - ''Bondpedia (Talk) ( )'' 12:04, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :No February 22 2006 by Arks93 - ''Bondpedia (Talk) ( )'' 17:01, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :That's... old... Jeez, and things only really got rolling a few months ago :P SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 20:43, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Signature your signature has been moved from Template:Signature/DEathgod65 to Template:Signatures/DEathgod65 for storage reasons. You'll need to readjust your signature preference accordingly (sorry for any confusion!) HeatedPeteTalk 17:33, June 7, 2010 (UTC)